


can you meet me halfway?

by pvnkflamingo



Series: Fotomuseu [6]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Drums Philosophy, First Kiss, FlowerInkPets, Fluff, Fotomuseu, Friends to Lovers, InkPets, Multi, Some teenage angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: i can't go any further than this, i want you so bad, it's my only wish.
Relationships: Andrej Martins/Arthur Frahlich, Augusto Trevisan/Cícero Montenegro, Augusto Trevisan/Cícero Montenegro/Laura Nantes, Cícero Montenegro/Laura Nantes, Matheus Gilaberte/Júlio Rojas-Fuentes
Series: Fotomuseu [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487486
Kudos: 2





	1. and i've always lived like this, keeping a confortable distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [take on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659400) by [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra). 



> OMG IT'S HAPPENING EVERYBODY STAY CALM  
> Fotomuseu!! Com hints de outros parzinhos ainda a acontecerem. Um AU do High School AU. Inspirado pelas cenas incríveis de Boris e Theo jovenzinhos em The Goldfinch, pelo amor por esse parzinho que está tomando mais e mais espaço em nossos pensamentos e corações, e pelo amor da minha vida, meu melhor amigo, meu marido, e aquele com quem eu gostaria de ter dividido fones de ouvido nos intervalos do colégio. Te amo, Arthur <3 Pra sempre e sempre!!
> 
> [Título: trecho de "Meet Me Halfway", do Black Eyed Peas]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Título: trecho de "The Only Exception", de Paramore]

Qualquer lesão ou tombo poderia ser catastrófico para um bailarino - para Andrej, seu tornozelo torcido em um salto mal-planejado era um suplício. Em tantos anos dançando, sabia que o corpo se recuperava, e que era preciso dar tempo para que o pé se recuperasse, e estava verdadeiramente aliviado que não tinha acontecido nada mais grave, como romper um ligamento ou lesionar o tendão. Ainda assim, não conseguia evitar sentir-se frustrado e inquieto, principalmente depois de sua mãe proibir que ele saísse antes do prazo dado pelo médico, extremamente preocupada (mas, felizmente, não o suficiente para deixar de dar aulas e atormentá-lo o tempo todo do repouso). 

Perder todas aquelas aulas, porém, era preocupante - não se sentia seguro para fazer provas sem fazer suas anotações (às vezes nem quando tinha suas anotações), e não queria ter que passar o último bimestre correndo atrás de notas por ter perdido um mês de aulas. Preferia ir para a escola de muletas, mas sabia que até conseguir efetivamente andar, não haveria conversa com a mãe. O jeito era esperar, e se virar como podia. 

E isso incluía pedir ajuda para Arthur. 

…

"Então você machucou mesmo? Não era só pra fugir dos ensaios não?" perguntou o francês, sentando-se na cama de Andrej, sem cerimônias, chutando os sapatos para o lado da cama. 

"O médico disse que precisa esperar desinchar um pouco para ter certeza, mas acha que não vou precisar de gesso. Você tinha que ver a cara dela quando eu caí" contou o bailarino.

"Bem, pelo menos você não precisa aturar a professora de química por uns dias. A aula de hoje durou umas dez horas, o Augusto tava babando na carteira quando tocou o sinal" comentou Arthur, abrindo um pacote de balas e oferecendo ao amigo, que parecia incomodado de repente com a proximidade. 

Augusto era uma paixonite antiga de Arthur - o loiro skatista não ser um artista famoso e inatingível tornava tudo mais intenso e mais próximo, e Andrej estava cansado de ouvir o amigo falar casualmente sobre o garoto, sempre esperando uma chance de falar sobre seu novo assunto favorito. O bailarino se incomodava mais com o seu próprio incômodo que com a situação - e daí se os dois agora eram amigos? Sempre conversavam livremente, abertamente, e o amigo com certeza não via problema em contar-lhe sobre as piadas de Augusto em sala, ou sobre quando sonhou com o loiro, ou perguntar sobre o que ele achava do Cícero, sempre grudado no skatista loiro. Por que Andrej devia ficar incomodado? 

"Por outro lado…" continuou o francês, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Você não vai poder ficar olhando pro Will com cara de trouxa o tempo todo. Pobre Dedeco… Sozinho em casa o dia todo sem poder ver seu príncipe…" 

"Cala a boca" disse o bailarino, tentando acertar um travesseiro no amigo que se desviou, aos risos. "De qualquer jeito, deve ser melhor. Ele não vai nem perceber que eu não estou indo, eu devia deixar isso pra lá também". 

"Já vai desistir? Você só tentou falar com ele uma vez!" exclamou Arthur, parecendo chocado. 

"E foi terrível, então vou poupar ele do sofrimento e me poupar da humilhação." concluiu Andrej, alcançando os cadernos na mesinha de cabeceira, decidido a deixar esses assuntos de lado.

"Você não pode decidir pelos outros assim! E se ele também gostar de você? Você nunca vai saber!" insistiu o amigo, mexendo-se insistentemente até conseguir contato visual com o bailarino, que suspirou. 

“Arthur, só… deixa isso pra lá, ok? Não vai acontecer. Eu nem sei se gosto mesmo dele, eu nunca nem falei com ele direito. É possível a gente gostar mesmo de alguém se a gente não conhecer?” perguntou Andrej, mais para si mesmo que para o amigo. 

“Se fosse assim a única pessoa que você podia gostar no mundo sou eu, já que a Amanda é uma chata” observou o francês, ajeitando um travesseiro para apoiar as costas.

“Ela não é chata! E você sabe disso! Para de implicar com ela, que saco.” reclamou o bailarino, fechando a cara. Detestava ficar no meio da implicância entre os dois melhores amigos; naquele momento, porém, as palavras de Arthur haviam despertado um desconforto esquisito no estômago, algo entre nervosismo e um sentimento novo. Andrej não queria pensar sobre aquela sensação ainda, e principalmente não enquanto o amigo estava prestando tanta atenção nele - o amigo era irritantemente bom em perceber suas emoções antes mesmo que o bailarino pudesse nomeá-las. 

“Uuuui, ele ficou bravinho” provocou Arthur, abraçando forte o amigo como se consolasse uma criança. “Tudo bem, Dedequinho. Não vou falar mal da sua namoradinha.” 

“Você vai me ensinar a matéria ou não?” perguntou Andrej, claramente irritado.

O francês, entretanto, já não se assustava com os humores ruins do amigo. “Agora não. Liga a TV aí, tá na hora do top TVZ. Quero ver se vão passar o clipe novo do Cobra Starship”. 

O bailarino suspirou, derrotado - por Arthur, pelo tornozelo que latejava constantemente e por aquele sentimento ainda sem forma, que parecia crescer conforme o amigo ria de atores de improviso na televisão.


	2. the way you move is like a full on rainstorm and i'm a house of cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sparks fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E a novela adolescente continua!!   
> Dedicado ao meu amado Arthur, que me faz sonhar com beijos e sorrisos sob a meia luz todos os dias. Te amo, meu momuxo!!! 
> 
> [Título: trecho de "Sparks Fly", por Taylor Swift]

As festas de aniversário de Laura Nantes sempre aconteciam na casa da garota, com seu quintal grande e cheio de plantas que a mãe tanto amava e ensinava a filha a cuidar. Luzes coloridas sempre estavam presentes, e cada detalhe da decoração era planejado e feito pela própria Laura, que amava dar festas e convidar os amigos e colegas. Naquele ano, um bolo imponente decorado com flores frescas ocupava a mesa, com duas velas numéricas - 1 e 5 - em destaque. A aniversariante era seguida por toda parte pela melhor amiga, Mia, enquanto cumprimentava os convidados e cuidava para que todos estivessem se divertindo e aproveitando as comidas de festa; Laura era também acompanhada com os olhos por cinco garotos reunidos em volta de uma mesa, principalmente por um com os cabelos rebeldes tingidos de azul turquesa. 

"Ela nunca vai gostar de um cara como eu" suspirou Cícero, pesaroso. 

Andrej sorriu em simpatia, tentando pensar em algo para consolar o garoto; não sentia que conhecia Laura o suficiente para afirmar qualquer coisa, porém, mesmo que os dois se encontrassem o tempo todo em ensaios de balé e na escola. 

"É claro que vai, Cisso, você é incrível! Qualquer garota teria muita sorte em te ter como namorado" afirmou Augusto, dando tapinhas encorajadores nas costas do melhor amigo. 

"Mas e se ela odiar a música?? E se ela gostar?? Eu não sei o que fazer depois…" perguntou o skatista de cabelos coloridos.

"Então você vai lá e beija ela. Não vai ser igual beijar o Augusto, mas é boca do mesmo jeito" instruiu Matheus, inclinando-se na direção do amigo e colocando o braço direito sobre os ombros estreitos. "Não fala nada. Não promete nada. Só sorri e deixa ela concluir o que ela quiser."

Andrej olhou para Arthur, para ver sua reação, e o amigo estava rindo. Aparentemente aquela informação não o surpreendia nem o desagradava. "Eles realmente se beijaram?" perguntou o bailarino, cochichando. 

"Eles são quase almas gêmeas, pelo que eu entendi. Se conhecem desde o jardim" respondeu o francês, como se aquelas frases fossem o suficiente para esclarecer toda a situação. 

Cícero não parecia se sentir mais confiante com o comentário. "Acho que vou dizer que esqueci o presente dela em casa e deixar isso pra lá."

"Ei, Cisso. Ela vai adorar a música. Ela se amarra em você! Confia! E se rolar um beijo, ela vai ficar caidinha em você, certeza" encorajou o skatista loiro, com o característico sorriso tranquilo. 

O garoto de cabelos coloridos sorriu de volta. "Valeu Guto. Eu vou tentar."

"Como foi que vocês perderam o bv?" perguntou Matheus, com um sorriso sugestivo - com certeza pensando na própria história incrível que tinha pra contar. 

"Não foi nada de mais…" começou Arthur, e Andrej sentiu que não podia ficar ali mais nenhum segundo. 

"Eu já volto, preciso ir ao banheiro" anunciou, levantando-se rapidamente, dirigindo-se ao interior da casa. Sentia o estômago um tanto embrulhado de nervosismo, sabendo que todos ali o julgariam e tentariam "resolver" seu problema. Não queria que todos soubessem que nunca havia beijado ninguém, e que a cada dia sentia que a única pessoa que realmente queria beijar era seu melhor amigo. Mesmo Will, sua paixonite de olhares a distância e longos silêncios embaraçosos compartilhados, não parecia causar-lhe um sentimento tão intenso. Com Arthur, Andrej sentia-se seguro, confortável, livre pra ser ele mesmo - um garoto um pouquinho nervoso demais, um pouco esquisito demais, pequeno demais, mas que tinha algum valor e era uma boa companhia, pelo menos para o garoto francês que era seu melhor amigo há tanto tempo. Confiava mais em Arthur do que em qualquer outro, e guardar um segredo do amigo parecia errado, mas contar dos sentimentos que lhe tomavam o coração, a curiosidade de querer ver o outro sob aquela nova luz, de se perguntar como seria beijá-lo e fantasiar como seria se o amigo também o queresse daquela forma, como seria se Arthur o olhasse como olhava para Augusto. 

Olhou para a própria imagem no espelho do banheiro azulejado em tons de verde, e não encontrava solução para si mesmo e para aquela situação. 

Uma batida na porta interrompeu seu momento de solidão. "Andrej? Tá tudo bem?" perguntou a voz de Arthur, abafada através da porta pesada de madeira maciça.

"Claro, tudo bem, por que não estaria tudo bem?? Está tudo bem sim" respondeu o bailarino, sabendo que soava totalmente diferente de "bem". 

O silêncio através da porta durou pouco. "Eu vou entrar, ok?" avisou o outro garoto e, antes que Andrej pudesse responder, a figura levemente preocupada de Arthur Frahlich o encarava de braços cruzados. "O que tá rolando? Você só saiu correndo." 

"Eu…" o bailarino tentou pensar em uma desculpa qualquer, mas a expressão séria de Arthur o fez desistir de inventar motivos. "Eu não queria que eles soubessem que eu ainda sou bv. Não daquele jeito, não hoje." 

O garoto de cabelos cacheados suspirou pesadamente. "E aí você entrou em pânico e saiu correndo."

"Eu entrei em pânico e saí correndo" concordou Andrej, olhando para os próprios pés. "É que… não deveria ser algo importante?? E eu não queria ser o único a não ter nada pra contar, e eu não queria o Matheus decidindo que precisava achar alguém pra… resolver isso pra mim."

"Ele mesmo se encarregaria disso, com certeza" apontou Arthur, sorrindo de leve para o amigo. 

"Mas… eu só não queria chamar a atenção pra mim sendo o diferente de novo" confessou o bailarino, com as costas apoiadas na pia. 

"Ei, ninguém aqui é teu inimigo. Talvez fossem zoar um pouco, sim, mas não seria nada de mal. Eles são legais, eu prometo" assegurou o francês, se aproximando um pouco. 

"Desculpa não ser legal que nem seus novos amigos e não ter histórias legais pra contar" disse Andrej, com sinceridade, olhando para o amigo mais alto. 

Arthur, levemente exasperado, pareceu concluir alguma coisa e segurou o rosto do amigo com as duas mãos, acariciando os lábios de Andrej com os polegares, olhando seriamente para o amigo. "Posso?" perguntou, sussurrando. O bailarino apenas balançou a cabeça devagar, atordoado com o que estava prestes a acontecer. 

O beijo foi suave, cuidadoso; Andrej sentiu o rosto esquentar e o choque inicial de que _aquilo estava realmente acontecendo_. Quando seu corpo relaxou e ele se permitiu participar daquele beijo também, o momento passou, e Arthur se afastou, com um brilho estranho no olhar. "Pronto. Agora você não precisa se preocupar mais com ser bv". 

Antes que Andrej pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a porta do banheiro se abriu, e Arthur não estava mais lá. O aroma de seu perfume e o cheiro de seus cachos permaneceu no ar por mais alguns segundos, enquanto Andrej processava o ocorrido antes de voltar para a festinha, com um olhar um tanto perdido e maravilhado. Matheus e Augusto trocaram um olhar significativo e riram baixinho, entendendo o que havia acontecido entre os dois amigos, e o assunto de beijos não foi mais mencionado naquela noite - até Cícero voltar para a mesa com o rosto queimando, e anunciar que, após ouvir a música, Laura havia lhe beijado o rosto e o chamado de _fofo_. 


End file.
